noordinaryfamilyfandomcom-20200223-history
Telepathy
Telepathy is an ability that grants control over different functions of the brain. It can be blocked with two tesla coils turned 180 degrees out of phase of each other. Known Handlers * Daphne Powell - She first learned this ability in school when she read someone's mind to to figure out her boyfriend was planning on having sex with her, and when she was in a crowded area she was overloaded with thoughts from everyone so she went to her Mom for help and her Mom got her to focus her power on just one person and learned how to read one persons mind instead of a whole room, she eventually learned how to push thoughts into peoples heads to make them do what she wants them too, also she can push a thought so hard into peoples heads it would become torture to them, and is able to erase memories but she is not the expert with this ability at the moment as she removed all the memories from Chris' and Daphne being together instead of just her abilities. * The Watcher - He can implement thoughts into peoples minds, he uses this ability in 'No Ordinary Anniversary' to make JJ's school friends leave the house, it is unknown whether or not his Mind Blocking power is part of Telepathy because they both had the same ability. * Dr. Dayton King - He uses his ability as a Mind Blocking and Telepathic Torture, when Daphne tries to push a thought into his head, he hurts her head and pushes her head into pain so he has proved to be able in a form of telepathy. Forms of Telepathy Receptive Telepathy * This form of Telepathy is the basic 'mind reading' part, you can basically read minds and hear peoples thoughts in other words, when Daphne first got this ability she was overwhelmed with it and could hear everyone and tried to block it out with music or go to a silent place like the library, she later gets help from her Mom who teaches her to focus on one person instead of a whole corridor. *Demonstrated by: Daphne Powell Pushing * This is another telepathic based on pushing a thought from your head into others, this can also be seen as 'mind control' by some but since this has only happened to people with Telepathy it is part of telepathic abilities, so far it has been shown by speech only by Daphne, and Joshua made boys leave the house just by pushing it without speech showing that you can do it without using words for commands. *Demonstrated by: Daphne Powell and Joshua, The Watcher Memory Erasure * Daphne and Joshua both displayed this ability and is another part of telepathy proven by Stephanie when she says that Joshua was a telepathic proving that she had all the same powers as him, as he has displayed this ability when he made Daphne forget this he has abilities and he was a killer but it went to far back and took 3 monthes of her memory with it, when Daphne first ever uses this ability she wipes her boyfriend Chris' memory to far as if they had never dated, so not many people have mastered full control over this ability. *Demonstrated by: Daphne Powell and Joshua, The Watcher Psychic Shield * This is unknown about at the moment but has been shown if another telepath tries to invade the mind of someone else with telepathy it would cause white noise, or static if you will, or it could cause pain like when Daphne tried to push a thought into Dr. Dayton King's head, so it is unknown if a telepath has the ability and tries on another it cancels it out or if this is a separate ability, but can be assumed a part of telepathy. *Demonstrated by: Daphne Powell, Joshua, The Watcher, Dr. Dayton King, JJ Powell proved to be able to resist it slightly due to his brain functioning more powerful then most. Pain Inducement * If you try push a thought into someones head even when they don't know it can torture there mind into knocking them out (demonstrated in No Ordinary Beginning by Daphne), so far only Daphne has shown this part of her telepathic powers but it did appear to induce pain into the guard she used it on . *Demonstrated by: Daphne Powell and Dr. Dayton King Notes Category:Power's and Abilities